Lotus Pier
Lotus Pier (莲花坞, Liánhuā Wù) is the residence of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. Description Starting from the end of Lotus Pier, after just a while of paddling, one would see a large lotus lake, more than a hundred miles in length. The wide, verdant leaves and the smooth, pink blossoms brushed shoulders against one another. As a breeze blew over, the petals and the leaves swayed as if they nodded their heads. Amid the purity and grace, one could also feel a naive sense of clumsiness. Novel, Chapter 51 Lotus Pier wasn’t as other-worldly as the other sects’ residences, shutting their doors and refusing to let commoners come within a boundary miles away. The docks right in front of Lotus Pier’s entrance often bustled with vendors selling seed pods, water chestnuts and all kinds of pastries. Runny-nosed children from households nearby could also sneak into Lotus Pier’s fields to watch the cultivators practice their swords. They wouldn’t be scolded even if they got caught, either. They could sometimes even play around with the Jiang Sect’s disciples. Novel, Chapter 51 History Massacre The Qishan Wen Sect had originally sent Wang Lingjiao to Lotus Pier to punish Wei Wuxian for his actions inside the cave of the Tortoise of Slaughter. However, although the mistress of Lotus Pier, Yu Ziyuan, intitially complied by whipping him with Zidian, she became infuriated by Wang Lingjiao's declared intent to transform Lotus Pier into a supervisory office of the Qishan Wen Sect. She then refused to cut off Wei Wuxian's hand as requested, and together with her maids Jinzhu and Yinzhu, killed many of the Wen envoys and attempted to kill Wang Lingjiao. Novel, Chapter 57 However, Wen Zhuliu intervened, having been ordered to protect Wang Lingjiao by Wen Chao. His fight with Yu Ziyuan allowed Wang Lingjiao to escape and fire several flares to summon reinforcements for the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 58 Recognizing their grim situation, Yu Ziyuan took Wei Wuxian adn Jiang Cheng away while Jinzhu and Yinzhu continued to battle Wen Zhuliu. She ordered the disciples of Yunmeng Jiang to prepare for battle, before binding Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian to a boat with Zidian. She sent the two away and returned to Lotus Pier, sword in hand. Novel, Chapter 58 Jiang Fengmian happened to pass by their boat while returning to Lotus Pier, and although he initially freed Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian, he too restrained them upon learning of Wen Zhuliu's presence. He returned to Lotus Pier with his disciples to fight alongside his wife. Novel, Chapter 58 Ultimately, Jiang Fengmian and Yu Ziyuan's Golden Cores were both melted before they were killed by Wen Zhuliu. The Yunmeng Jiang Sect was left nearly annihilated, with Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian, and Jiang Yanli, who had been away visiting the Meishan Yu Sect, as the only surviving members. Novel, Chapter 59Novel, Chapter 60 Rebuilding After his sister's marriage and his sworn brother's defection, Jiang Cheng rebuilt the Yunmeng Jiang Sect and Lotus Pier on his own. However, after their deaths, due to Jiang Cheng's temper and tendency to arrest and torture those who practiced the dark arts, Lotus Pier was regarded by many as a frightening place. Novel, Chapter 92 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds After the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, all the participating cultivation sects returned to Lotus Pier to recover their spiritual powers, and discuss an alliance to defeat Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 86 References Gallery Lotuspier1.png Lotuspier.png Lotus Pier.jpg Category:Locations Category:Yunmeng Jiang Sect Category:Yunmeng